Authors of Sin
by TheKidPerson90
Summary: Which authors are actually authors and which ones are dirt? Come here to find out. Today's author: Waterfront3000
1. Chapter 1 - Ender McAuthor

Hello everyone and welcome to "Authors of Sin" The place all about authors. For those new to this archive, I'm gonna tell you to leave while you can.

Here, we will talk about not just the stories, not the community, but the authors themselves. But before we go into that, let's talk about the rating system I'll use.

There is a max of 10 shots for each author. A hit could be a Plus on your score, a Negative, or a zero overall. Meaning the highest score could be 10 while the lowest is -10 (These are the kind of authors to avoid.) How they are given are up to me and are final in the end. Now without further ado, let us begin.

**Authors of Sin – 1 – Ender McAuthor**

For those not aware, Ender McAuthor is a more-or-less contributor to the Gumball archive. She has also written in the 'Shugo Chara!' and 'Frozen' archives.

Point +1: For not completely wasting their time on this archive.

She "aim(s) to write for the archive, hoping to see it change from a battle to a community while I do."

I've seen this type. Supporting a Dead Cause.

Her stories are… confusing. Take example 'Together' it is the second(?) rewrite of 'War and Rebellion' and are both some kind of protest against critics?

Now this is beyond supporting a Dead Cause. -1.

This just doesn't get them or anyone else anywhere. Wanna fix the archive? This is not a good approach

The fact that this stupid little fight has escalated this much makes me despise the archive more.

She's been known to butt heads with whoever the heck Henry is. But honestly, if someone is giving you crap like that, just ignore them.

Overall, Ender McAuthor isn't an inspiration, but isn't one to avoid completely. They need to re-think their overall view on the archive because at this rate, nothing is going to get done.

Just another victim to the Dead Cause, I guess.

Well, that's it for now, but we will return tomorrow for another author who will hopefully shine more than this one (Spoiler: They probably won't.)

Until then, I bid you all a farewell.

Authors on the waiting list

**AgentBM – Lexboss - Bakukirby27 – XXDasXGoochXx - Waterfront30000 - Jamie Skyland - Yoshizilla-Fan Terrence Orson**

Final score to Ender McAtuhor – 0 – Advice: Not getting anywhere.


	2. Chapter 2 - the Delhision

Hello everyone, and welcome to another episode of Authors of Sin.

Before we start, let me say one word.

"Brony"

If you know (and are) this word, that is fine. However, if you are COMPLETELY unaware of the word, you my friend, have a minor issue.

Before we talk about an author, I should let you know that if you ask in PM for me to look you over, that WILL be fast-tracked. As in if you ask, it will be done very soon.

Now then, let's get on with the show!

**Authors of Sin – 2 – the Delhision**

Now then, today's author is a bit of an itch for me. There isn't anything I can really point out interesting but… Hmm…

Del (Yes, I can nickname authors.) has written as of this post, 17 stories. All of which are about Gumball.

As you can see, I can't talk much about this one. Likes maybe? No, that won't work.

Now for this whole critic's vs writer's thing, not sure where they stand, but I'm gonna do a blind Kaizo jump and say Critics to an extent. Because, he did stand up for(?) FFCriticReviewer.

"I believe that he has every right to say what he thinks!"

Well, everyone should have their right to say their opinion. I agree.

And that's really all I can talk about now. Not much really. But that don't make them all bad. A so-so thing, if you will...

That's all for now but tomorrow shall be another chapter. Farewell for now from KP.

Authors on the waiting list

**AgentBM – Lexboss - Waterfront30000 - Jamie Skyland - Terrence Orson – BlackAcez**

Final score to the Delhision – 0 – Advice: Plain? Meh.

**Next time: Nothing planned but it might change. On the 18****th**** though, I'll talk about the one on the bottom of the reviews! (You KNOW who you are…)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Agent BM

Herrrrre we go…

Hello everyone and welcome back to "Authors of Sin"

Well, today is a tough one. This has to be 'one' of the most questionable authors on the archive I could find and for many reasons, too.

Without further ado, let's begin.

**Authors of Sin – Agent BM**

Quick rundown for the new kids, first.

Agent BM is an author that dates back to late-2012. Although some dislike him, I find it baffling that he has a STAGGERING 178 stories and still updates to this very day. That earns a 1+. Dedication to FanFiction, at least.

Looking at the content it's… Ehhh…

There are some grammar issues… a bit of them…

Grammar is an important aspect to any author. -1.

I just peeked at his profile and this bugged me.

"**biggest enemies:**  
Jamie Skyland  
FFCriticReviewer  
Terrence Orson

**people I hate**:  
Eveliozandgroup  
FFCriticreviewer  
Terrence Orson"

First, if someone is your enemy, that means you _hate_ them, so shouldn't these two be just one list?

Another thing is that FFCriticReviewer and Terrence Orson are on both "Hate" and "Enemies" either a mistake or he could just REALLY hate these two.

The thing is, a list of enemy's is a yes-no thing depending on the situation.

Example, if I say my biggest enemy is something like "War" That by all means is fine. But if it's a person, I'm bound to get bashed by either their fans or one of their friends. (Of course, if I had a friend that bashed someone because they didn't like me, I'd tell them to back off of them.)

Making your enemies public isn't a good idea… -1

Let me throw this out here. You'd think he'd be more experienced. He's been around the Gumball archive since 2012. And according to a helper, that was WAYYYYYY before all this war junk started.

It's kinda weird. You'd think he would have improved before and after. Or are the critics not helping overall? They do know all about plot, grammar, do's and don'ts, so why are some writers still struggling with these problems?

Way off track there…

I think that's enough to go over for today. And when you review, Drop a line about how you feel about the author I just looked over. And keep an eye out for the next episode tomorrow. It should be interesting!

Farewell from KP, kids.

Authors on the waiting list

**Lexboss - Waterfront30000 - Jamie Skyland - Terrence Orson**

Final score to Agent BM - -1 - Advice: Try to improve, then improve the archive. Also don't tell us you hate someone because it all goes to crud from there.

**Next time: ****Waterfront30000 Tomorrow and do I have something to say! After is a debate between T. O. and Lex. Who's next?**

There's hardly room for seconds when the seconds melt away!


	4. Chapter 4 - Terrence Orson

Hey kids and welcome to "Authors of Sin".

Waterfront3000 is a new writer to the archive, and quite unknown also. Does he have some hidden potential?

Today, we will NOT find out.

Why?

Simple: The doc I had about him was trashed by my pc and I didn't have a backup.

However, I do have a doc of another author. So for now, enjoy what I have today for ya'll.

**Authors of Sin - Terrence Orson**

This one was a tricky one to tackle. Hurr.

T. O. is a, to what I have found, a semi-active contributor to the archive. He's also on the critic side of the clown show, too.

But, this one bugs me more than the past writers I've talked about. Why?

Well, looking at his profile, I found something strange.

**Former Account User:** Marches45

…Pardon?

This could be a number of things. The first is that it could still be Marches45, but decided to change his name for some reason.

Another one is hijacking. (Which I've herd is becoming a bit more frequent. Not just on the archive, but ALL of FanFiction.) Among other things, the-

I'm sorry, but I just can't get through this whole thing.

Why?

Why didn't T.O. just make a new account? Why did M45 give him his?

Be it whatever you say, I dug my nose in some places and found an old user who talked about him. Note that he no longer uses FanFiction. He does not wished to be named. Which, I will respect.

_'Terrence? Huh. Ironic since that's a name of one of my most fav musicians._

_What I think, is that this was all some kind of scheme. Marches more than likely was planning to drop out of FF sometime and Terrence may have seen this as a window of opportunity._

_Think about it. It's a simple name change. It doesn't alter your followers, favs or your previous junk._

_It just doesn't feel right to me for some reason.'_

Interesting speculation... Also note that M45 had a review show for stories. T.O. has recently continued this one. Hmm?

Maybe the account was hijacked? Different person? Fame? Whatever the reason may be, this author truly eludes me on this aspect. In my eyes, it overshadows the content they put out and just leaves me questioning.

Well, that's all the time I got for now, but come back tomorrow for another episode. More than likely, WF3K will be postponed till the 21st. mainly due to some research among things.

Until tomorrow, Farewell from KP, kids.

Authors on the waiting list

**Lexboss - Waterfront30000 - Jamie Skyland - samcam5**

Final score to Terrence Orson - 0 - Advice: Who are you?

**Next time: Lexboss coming up tomorrow! Also a Minority! (No, not the song…)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Lexboss

Hey everyone and welcome back to AOS.

Today's gonna be the day I get bashed by a 7-11 clerk so let's just get on with the show.

**Authors of Sin – Lexboss**

Old user indeed. Mid-2011.

Profiles are lies also. She wrote some things for the 'Despicable Me' archive long ago. +1

Now this author bugs me even more than the last for one reason which I will explain now.

She has an OC. No that is not bad but there is something scary about it.

Here are her OC's deets.

"_**Race: cat**_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Sex: female**_

_**Skin color: pink**_

_**Name: lexy waterson**_

_**gumball and lexy are twins.**_

_**lexys boyfriend : blast hellstorm (sunblast x other character)**_

_**lexy waterson looks like Nicole but she wears a black shirt and short blue skirt with no shoes, And she is the daughter of Nicole and Richard Watterson, and lexy is also the twin sister of gumball**__ ,__**she is very smart and shy at times but she is vary nice to people, She likes hanging out with friends and also she has super strength like Nicole.**_

_**when lexy and gumball where 3 years old Nicole took them to Elmore mall for shopping but lexy was kidnap by a robber and took her to his place, the police tried to find lexy but no use and Nicole cried and held gumball into her arms, 7 years later, when lexy is 12 years old she escape from the robber and reunited with the Watterson's family.**__"_

Now some may be going "Why is this important?". Well stop reading the new chapter to Quickiez and listen up.

Think back for a moment on EVERYTHING you've read.

Ring a bell?

This OC has been a whole Butt-load of stories. A majority of them by Agent BM. But why? Why on earth is this like this?

I'm really bugged by it to tell you the truth. She gets like and hate and I can't sift through all of what I could find for something that would help.

Luck maybe? Who knows… All I know is that Lexy could be in my closet.

But the bottom line is that it's not only creepy but it can get a bit annoying seeing this OC almost everywhere. -1

It would be a nice refresh to see something else from this author besides this OC. (I'd say an update to that love story but god on earth knows where her beta reader is.)

Well, that's it for today but tune in tomorrow for someone else.

Adios from Kp.

Authors on the waiting list

**Waterfront30000 - Jamie Skyland - samcam5**

Final score to Lexboss - 0 - Advice: Try not to overuse that OC. (A new beta maybe? Hmm...)

**Next time: Waterfront3000 FOR SURE! I shall hate all over his face. Hurr...**


	6. Chapter 6 - Waterfront3000

GET READY TO DIE

**Authors of Sin – Waterfront3000**

Cue rock music.

Welcome everyone to another episode of "Authors of Sin"

Today on a long-overdue episode, I'll talk about a dog humping the archive.

No not really.

Meet Waterfront3000. He's an author since November of last year, but in no way new to the archive. Written 4 stories for here but is soon to attack some other archives soon. +1. At first, I didn't think this could be a good episode as the guy only has four stories.

But I found something interesting.

It's an old draft that involved 4 characters, each from a different fandom. One of those fandoms being this one.

Crossovers just barely work. Let alone four.

But before I slap a negative there's more. MUCH more.

The guy had a Soundcloud. It's a site where users can upload music and share them with others. He had one track and the Image had four characters from the same fandoms. It was also a cover for the draft I mentioned earlier.

So its fiction and music?

One more thing to throw is that the draft had MAJOR plot holes. There was talk of things that didn't make sense… However, they work as if there were short stories for each character. Let me break it down.

Four stories - all leading up to the four characters meeting - leading into one story – leading into music?

Wat?

I would be more than happy to post his story and a link to a song for all of you to speculate on and make something out of this.

But I can't. Why?

Copyright.

"But un-antr did that stuff many times before and others"

Multiple reasons. The original story is taken down from that site. Meaning Water had a reason to take it down. And there is a disclaimer in it. I could upload it but I will respect his wishes. If he asks for it, then you can hear it. The song is also copyrighted.

And if someone says "Who cares? Make a new account and upload it."

No.

The guy is still active. I also don't want to get sued.

All I know about his activity to these things is that he was supposed to upload something relating to Gumball about what I've stated sometime In march maybe.

That's all I have time for today, but tune in tomorrow for another episode.

KP kids.

Authors on the waiting list

**Jamie Skyland - samcam5 - xXDasXGoochXx**

Final score to Waterfront3000 - +1 - Advice: What on earth are you doing?

**Next time: ****xXDasXGoochXx** Eh heh heh heh...

The song itself was quite approve indeed.


End file.
